Fuyuki
Fuyuki is a minor character from Valkyrie Profile. He is a fisherman's son and attempts to help Yumei in her search for her father. Storyline Fuyuki is the son of a fisherman from Hai-Lan. One day, while out fishing with his father, they hear cries for help and rescue a young girl, Yumei, a half-mermaid. Posing as a human, she is attempting to find her father, Rijun Koh, a famous general who was captured by the merfolk and eventually had a relationship with a mermaid, before returning to his own people. Struck by the girl's beauty, Fuyuki remains silent while his father questions her. She claims to be the only survivor of a shipwreck and requests to be taken to Hai-Lan. Along the way, she asks the fisherman about a legendary stone called the Cerulean Lapis, which is said to make wishes come true. The fisherman laughs, saying that it is just a fairytale, which appears to sadden her. At that moment, the ship starts shaking, which startles her, but the fisherman explains that that is simply the ship changing course to avoid the Oouzu, a seasonal shift in the ocean currents which creates whirlpools. When the ship docks in Hai-Lan, Fuyuki tells Yumei that his father does not believe in the Lapis because he is too old. He, however, thinks the stone exist, and that you have to believe in it to find it. This cheers Yumei up, and she asks him what he would wish for if he ever found the Lapis. Fuyuki replies that he would probably want a new ship, but when he returns the question, Yumei pretends that she has never given it much thought. On Yumei's request, Fuyuki attempts to locate a man by the name of Koh, but is unsuccessful. When she then explains to his father that she has nowhere to go, he becomes suspicious and asks her why she has come to Hai-Lan. She finally explains that Koh is her father, which surprises the fisherman. He explains that Koh is dead and assumes that Yumei must be the daughter of one of his mistresses, since she did not know about this. Fuyuki overhears this conversation and is surprised that Yumei lied to him, but tries to behave as if he had not heard anything. The next day, he informs her that he has not found anyone by the name of Koh. Yumei, saddened by the news of her father's death, thanks him, but says there is no point in searching anymore. Seeing her grief, Fuyuki drops his pretense and urge her not to give up hope, saying that finding the Cerulean Lapis would let her see her father again. This saddens her even more, and she escapes through a window. As he gives chase, Fuyuki realizes that she is headed for the seashore and, hearing the Oouzu in the distance, fears the worst. When he reaches the shore, he finds Yumei in the water in her mermaid form. Seeing his surprise, she explains her story: her mother, a mermaid, was ostracized by the other merfolk for having been involved with a human. When she died, no one mourned her, and Yumei suppressed her own pain to prevent further criticism. She then decided to find her father so that at least someone would mourn her mother. Her dearest wish, the one she wanted to ask the Cerulean Lapis, would have been to be reunited with both her parents as a family. However, discovering that her father not only had another family, but was also dead made her give up hope. She apologizes to Fuyuki for deceiving him and swims away, not realizing that her tears have crystallized to form the Lapis. Fuyuki takes the gem and wonders what he should wish for. He finally decides to ask that Yumei be reunited with her parents again, which has the effect of killing her. Lenneth witnesses this and recruits Yumei as an Einherjar, surprised that Fuyuki's love for her could make him wish for her death. Nevertheless, she promises that his wish will be fulfilled. Fuyuki remains looking out to sea, not knowing whether he made the right decision, but choosing to believe that he did. Nothing further is known of his fate. Etymology Fuyuki is a Japanese name, but the spelling used by the game is an uncommon one. 賦 (fu) may mean "to give" or "to endow" http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E8%B3%A6, and 之 (yuki) either designates something (eg. him, her, it, this) or suggests motion towards something http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E4%B9%8B. The combination would therefore suggest that Fuyuki either grants a gift or acts as a catalyst, which is essentially what he does when he finds the Lapis. He gives it power by making a wish and offers Yumei the gift of being with her parents. Trivia *In the English version of the game, Fuyuki is voiced by a woman, the same actress as Freya, Aelia and Jayle. *It is unclear just how Fuyuki's wish allows Yumei to be reunited with her parents, since she is recruited as an Einherjar, and only Einherjar are allowed in Valhalla. However, considering both parents have died some time ago, and that Lenneth herself has only just awoken, it is possible that they were recruited by Hrist before Lenneth's time. Gallery File:Fuyuki1.jpg|Fuyuki's grief File:YumeiFuyuki.jpg|Yumei and Fuyuki on the beach Category:Character Category:Non-Playable Character Category:Male